Sucked In
by uyay
Summary: Haruhi's somewhere, but even she doesn't know where. And to make things worse, some guy says she is now part of this secret organization's project with an unknown desired outcome. Will the hosts be able to find her? And why is this happening in the first place? Haruhixhost rating may change.


Chapter One

Secret Organization What?

I popped my earphones in and started my playlist on my iPod. For once I was glad that the host club liked to spoil me, the music helped calm my nerves on my way home from another eventful day. I started humming along to Clarity by Zedd. I closed my eyes, soaking in the music.

"Haruhi Fugioka, age 15, height 5'1, gender female, blood type A, nationality Japanese, star sign Aquarius," a voice stated through the earphones, interrupting the music. _What the?_ I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfurnished white room. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, all of it was the same white.

A man walked in from no where. He had long, dark grey hair pulled up in a purple ribbon, and dark grey hair. To my amusement he had cat ears on his head. "Haruhi, what a pleasure to finally meet you in person!" he called out. I smirked.

"Very funny. I know the host club put you up to this, so knock it off." He shrugged.

"I don't know who these host club people are, but they sound interesting. Now, I need you to close your eyes and imagine the place you feel safest." I complied, imagining the abandoned music room three, aka the host club room. I mean, why not? "Good, very good. Now open your eyes." I stood back in shock. I was now standing in an exact replica of the room. "You can change the room you are in any time by doing wishing it. Same goes for pretty much everything. You could even wish for wings." He snapped his fingers and a pair of white, feathery wings appeared on my back.

"Beautiful," I murmured.

"Glad you like them. Now," he started.

"Skip to the point. Why am I here?" I asked bluntly.

"Ok... I'm part of an organization. What organization? A secret one, sorry. I can't tell you what this project is supposed to do either, sorry again. All I can tell you is that it's a project with an important cause. Now, pick a person."

"Why?"

"Just pick a person._" Hmm, I'm assuming they are coming here. Kyoya would be the hardest to crack. Tamaki would probably be easiest, but I don't feel like putting up with him. _"Takashi Morinozuka," I said. _He's sane and might help me get out of this._

"Is this him?" the man asked, pulling out a phone from his pocket and showing a picture of Takashi. I nodded, and he turned the phone to look at the picture himself. "Interesting. Very well." And with that he disappeared, leaving none other than Takashi in his place.

"Haruhi?" he asked. I nodded.

"Phew. Now please, you don't even need to explain anything, just get me out of here. This place gives me the creeps." He shook his head. "What? Wait, don't tell me you don't know what this is?" He shook his head again.

"Wings?" he asked. I looked back to see I still had the angelic wings.

"Oh, those things? Some advanced programming, I guess." I sighed and sat down on a chair I didn't know was there. "What now?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Kyoya might help."

"Maybe for a price. And the dude said this was a 'secret organization'."

"If this is Tamaki's doing, Kyoya would know."

"I guess. All I know is that this is supposed to be some sort of secret organization's project with an unknown goal." He pulled up another appearing chair and sat down in front of me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll get out of here soon. It wont be long before the others notice I'm missing. Heck, Tamaki notices I'm missing when I'm not." I smiled at him.

"We'd comb the globe for you." I hugged the gentle giant, when a timer went off in the distance and he vanished, leaving me to fall onto a conveniently appearing pillow.

"Sorry, your time was up. You'll get to talk to someone every day. You choose who." It was that man again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Interesting that you would ask. No one's done that before. My name's Takuto Kira. I'll be in charge of your safe keeping from here on out."

"How long is here on out?" He shrugged.

"As long as here on out needs to be."

"Why did 'they' pick me? Why not someone else?"

"You have shown potential. It is now a known fact to the organization that you will have an effect on this world."

"Right... Any thing I should know that you can tell me?"

"Your guests wont remember anything until they come back. That is if you do in fact invite them back. Time passes faster out there than it does here. Here." He snapped his fingers again and a watch appeared on my wrist. It had two faces, one faster than the other. "That shows this time and their time. Now, you are pretty much in control, however there are somethings you can not do. When you attempt to do these things you will be awarded some sort of warning, and when attempted a second time you will be punished." One last time he snapped his fingers, and a thin pamphlet appeared in my hands. "Those are what you can and can not do. Good luck, and have a good night's sleep." He vanished.

_I have a headache already, _I groaned and started reading. I sat down on a bed I wished for, and from there laid down. _Sounds like I'm in for a lot of fun._

_Hey guys! I hope you like this. It's a plot I've continued to come back to for a while now, but I've never really done anything with. So here's the deal, I don't usually ask for reviews, but I need your opinion. Should I continue this? Also, I have now posted the sixth chapter to The Things We Thought We Knew, a FruitsBasket/OuranHighSchoolHostClub crossover fanfic. If you are reading or even if you haven't, check it out, same goes for my OHSHC song fic, JUST A DREAM. Thanks for your support, uyay._


End file.
